


Symbiotic

by Psyionic (Kirann_Oswin_Meadows)



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Carnage - Freeform, Evil Spider-Man, Multiverse, Revenge, Symbiote Posession, Symbiote Spider-Man, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirann_Oswin_Meadows/pseuds/Psyionic
Summary: Spiderman suffered a great tragedy. Thanks to Dr. Octavius, he lost the closest person he had and he feels betrayed by those around him. He's newly bonded with a venom symbiote though, and he loves the feeling of power it gives him. His secret is out, but that doesn't matter, everyone thinks he's dead already. As he discovers that his time on this planet is short, he has one last mission to complete. Enter The Carnage Queen.If you guys want to have a character in the story just comment it and I'll deliver. Scout's honour.:)This also deals with some dark stuff. You've been warned.





	1. Death in the Family

Symbiotic- Disclaimer

Hey guys. I'm uploading this story I have onto Archive because I genuinely enjoy writing this series. Maybe even more than my Animorphs reboot. So expect to see a lot of this. And since this is a re-upload expect a lot of difference between early chapters and recent ones. Sorry about that.

Spider-man: Remember Darkstride here doesn't own any of these characters or plots (maybe). They all belong to their respective owners. Such as, Stan Lee, Geoff ( _Ahem_ ) sorry my mistake. - **He looks at his card again.-** Ah yes, F***ING SONY. You will never own me Sony. F*** YOU SONNY, F***...

**Sorry, we are currently experiencing technical difficulties. Remember to leave an idea for Random One-Shot Friday R.O.F. in a PM or Review =)**

Symbiotic- Unmasked

My mask lay on the floor beside me where Scarlet Spider tossed it.

"Why are you doing this Ben?" I couldn't wrap my head around Scarlet's betrayal. "We trusted you! I trusted you," Tears began streaming down my face.

"Otto is the closest thing I ever had to a father," Scarlet pulled my head back holding up a stinger to my neck.

"Okay my Scarlet Spider, go get me that key," Otto plucked me by the head from his grasp.

"I know you Ben your not like this," I told him.

He put a fist to his shoulder and swung away pretending not to hear me. Doc slammed me onto the floor with his mechanical arms. I choked on the water that was seeping in from outside. I got up dazed before I was swept off the floor again and tossed across the room crashing into the wall, cracking it.

"Finally after all this time victory will be mine, as soon as Scarlet gets the key from your precious aunt," he cackled.

"He won't hurt her," I tried reassuring myself, but at this point, I really didn't know what to believe any longer.

"That is what was your greatest weakness. Your trustworthiness in others," he hissed.

His mechanical arms walked him over to where I was slumped. He picked me up from my head with a tentacle and brought me to his face.

"My Scarlet Spider is going to pry off the key from your aunts' cold hands and I'm going to enjoy it."

Sudden rage surged through my body blinding me from reason. I ripped off the tentacle that had my head breaking free. I threw a punch upward into his face. He fell down unbalanced. He extended his ripped tentacle and as it reached me it started to form again. I dodged it as it slammed into the floor cracking it. I glared at Otto.

"Is that the best you got?"

He ignored my comment. He quickly moved to me, but I was ready this time. I webbed his tentacles and pulled hard. Before he touched the ground I shot a web at his chest and yanked with all my strength ripping off the chest piece. Then I webbed him into a cocoon after tearing off his mechanical limbs.

"You're not going to lay a hand on her," my face grew hard.

"Of course not it's going to be my loyal servant who does it. And by the way, he's over there and you're over here so there is nothing you can do," he sneered.

I started to run for the huge gap in the building before Hydro man shot a water spout at me pushing me inside again. There was the sound of webs tearing and the reconstruction of metal. My spider sense started tingling. I jumped out of the way just in time. Ock's tentacles were stuck in the wall in front of where I had once been. I jumped down from my spot on the ceiling and pulled out his limbs once more. This time I plunged them into the empty sockets before they reformed again. The damaged spot on his torso was still there showing a black metal ball with lights on it.

"Looks like this is what's powering your mechanical suit doctor, let me get that for you."

I tore out the ball and smashed it on the ground.

"No! You fool! You let the symbiote out!" Octavius started to try and crawl away from where he was but the symbiote was too fast for him.

He screamed in terror as it enveloped him. "Argh!" he screamed.

I took this distraction as an opportunity and left the triskelion quickly. Once outside I prepared myself for hydro man but to my surprise, Sandman was fighting him already.

"Go Spider-man I've got him," I gave him a terse nod and continued on my way.

I slung as fast as I could across New York trying to get to my house. I saw Scarlet standing in front of the door fighting with Flash. I gave out a cry of rage and webbed the front door catapulting myself inside smashing against him.

===-=-=-=-=-=-=POV=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=

"I don't want to hurt you Flash, you've been a good friend to me," I explained to him.

I felt remorse biting at me inside for betraying them.

"Apparently you never cared about that," I looked at the stairs behind him where May disappeared to with the key.

I started to make for the stairs when Flash blocked me.

"Spidey trusts me to keep Aunt May and the key safe and I won't fail him," Flash typed something into an invisible keyboard on his wheelchair and guns appeared.

He started shooting at me with energy blasts which I easily dodged. Flash kept firing everywhere I moved to leaving scorched holes in the walls. I jumped and landed on the kitchen table. I shot some webs at the tv and slammed it onto one of his guns destroying it. Then I leapt beside him and destroyed the other one with my stingers.

"Just like I said I don't want to hurt you Flash."

I heard a scream coming from outside and then something crashed into me sending me through a wall and into a bathroom. I looked up to see Spider-man bring down the roof on me causing part of the building to come crashing down.

 

**____________________________**

 

 

A hand stuck out from the rubble. The rubble started trembling before Scarlet burst out of it. He looked up to see Spider-man swinging away from the wreckage with his Aunt May. He shot a web at May's hand where the key was and snatched it away.

"No!" Spider-man tried to grab it but couldn't.

He dropped to the ground in order to leave his aunt where it was safe. Several trucks arrived and started unpacking cameras and equipment to set up. News Reporters, always getting to where the danger was.

Scarlet Spider took out the machine Curt Connors made from a web satchel on his back and inserted the key. A beam was released into the sky like a beacon. Above them, an incision was made into the sky which slowly opened to reveal the contents of where it led to. Hydra Island.

Spiderman: "It c-can't be. Hydra Island."

Otto got the jump on Spiderman as he was distracted, and this time he looked different. He was covered in something. That something was the symbiote.

"Rrrreaaghhh," it screeched.

The symbiote rushed at Spider-man, knocking him to the ground. Spidey got one of his many tendrils, that was weaving around in the air trying to pierce his body, and tried to push him off. Ock was too heavy even for his spider strength, but he managed to get him off by shooting a web upward that fell to the ground wrapped around a post and pulling him up.

"Looks like you got a long-needed makeover Doc. It is an improvement from your last one since now we can't see anything from you." Spider-man sneered.

The villain was hanging upside down. He was completely covered from head to toe by the red symbiote. He had sharp dagger-like teeth, and there were dark patches of red that swam around on the outside. Ock squirmed around and snapped his jaws at our young hero.

"Looks like it also reduced your intelligence," he observed.

"Aunt May!" a cry from the crowd around him caught his attention.

"Aunt May!" He looked around from where the cry came from again and found his red-headed friend pushing through the crowd.

"Mary Jane? You aren't supposed to be here! It's dangerous," he scolded her.

"But I have to find my friend's aunt she might be in trouble," worry shone in her eyes.

"Don't worry she's alright. She's over there," he pointed to his aunt.

Mary Jane ran to May's side. Now that she was out of harm's way he made his way to Ock. ignoring the cameras that were filming him. Before he reached him there was a loud crash followed by the ground shaking. Everyone turned to where the sound emanated to see a large mechanical arm crushing houses. Spider-man leapt on top of Ock and shook him.

"Tell me what you're doing Otto. Tell me!" He shook him violently.

Otto just hissed in response, his eyes following Spider-man. Everything began to blow everywhere as Spidey's old team came out of a camo SHIELD aircraft with the exception of Nova.

"The cavalry has arrived," Powerman yawned.

"Go away this is my fight."

"Seriously Webhead?! That thing is taking down all of New York and this is your fight?! We're here to help out whether you like it or not." White Tiger scolded him.

"Uh, can someone help me?!" Flash yelled from inside Peter's house.

"Oh, no Flash! I forgot about him." May ran inside the house to help Flash out.

"Aunt May!" Spiderman and Mary Jane yelled.

A tentacle came crashing down from the sky crushing the part of the house that Aunt May was in. When the crane picked up half the house was standing and the other half was just splintered pieces of wood. Spider-man ran over to the pile and started digging through the wood helped by his team.

"No..." he gasped.

He spotted his Aunt's hand in the wood and started digging out the spot he found her in. Once he dug her out he set her up and cradled her in his arms. He took off his mask in front of everyone not caring anymore about anything and screamed into the night sky tears streaming from his eyes.

"NOOOOOO!"

-_-_-_-Hydra Island-_-_-_-

"No! Not Aunt May NO NO IT CANNOT BE WHY I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. OH MY DEAR GOD." Scarlet Spider was staring at the monitor crying.

-_-_-_-SC-_-_-_-

The giant craft was seen to start moving in the direction of the ocean. A few minutes later it was seen to be submerged off the coast.

"It's going to be alright Peter it really is," White Tiger tried to reassure him.

The team was stunned at the stunt Peter pulled by taking off his mask but there was no going back, his secret is now out in the public for everyone to see.

"NO! It's not going to be alright! That monster killed my aunt and I'm going to settle this once and for..." Peter was interrupted by Ock tackling him and pulling him out of the neighbourhood and into the city's harbour.

"You killed my aunt and I'm going to make you pay for it," Peter said through gritted teeth.

He started hitting and punching him over and over. The symbiote attacked him back with his tendrils piercing his skin but Peter was unfazed, his anger blinding him from all pain and feelings.

"Rrreeee!" The symbiote let out one last screech as Spider-man impaled it with one of its tendrils.

Peter fell to his knees crying. "What have I done? I have failed you, Uncle Ben! Aunt May..." He was sobbing so hard he didn't notice that the former helicarrier that was submerged in the water was starting to catch fire.

"Peter! Peter! Where are you, Peter?" White Tiger arrived at the place calling out for him.

The rest of the team was following Ava. They noticed it first and tried to distract Ava from getting to Peter. But she saw him despite their efforts. She tried to run to him yelling at him, but Powerman held her back picking her up in a hug to prevent her from getting to Peter. The explosion appeared in a white-hot flash drowning out Peter's cries and Ava's pleas. It seemed to incinerate Peter and the corpse of his former arch-enemy. It engulfed them both in flames. Ava stopped struggling with tears running down. Powerman turned his back to the explosion shielding her. While Nova managed to use his helmet to summon a force field protecting himself and Iron-Fist. When the light faded away the harbour was gone. Pieces of stone floated in the water. Nova let go of the Force Field causing Iron-Fist drop into the water. He submerged into the water and began searching for his friend followed by Nova.

"No no no... Not Peter, no this is just a nightmare, I-I-I can't l-can't believe that he's gone," she sobbed.

Luke let go of her and watched her sink to her knees on the edge of the what used to be the harbour.

"I-it's gonna be alright Ava, It's gonna be alright," Luke didn't know how to reassure her.

Ava didn't stop sobbing but she got up and hugged Luke. The other two boys resurfaced with a solemn look on their face.

"Even though Peter took a life in his final moments he was still a hero and he will be treated as one. As for his death, do not worry Ava because death is just the first step towards peace," Iron-Fist rested a hand on her shoulder after coming out of the water.

"I know Danny, I know. Sam did you find his body?" she sniffed.

"No, I think he was incinerated in the blast. I'm sorry," he apologized.

-_-_-_-Elsewhere-_-_-_-

I crawled up a sandy beach coughing up some water.  _How the heck did I survive that explosion, where am I, And why do I somehow feel stronger?_ I stood up on my feet and flexed my arms. Then I leapt as high as I could, amazed that I was able to surpass a few feet higher than I used to. I then touched my feet only to find that I had a mask on.  _What?_

- _ **Yes, Peter Parker, we have bonded together and are now co-existing in the same forme**_ -

I would have freaked out about being bonded with the symbiote again before now, but I didn't want it to leave. Not anymore. I wanted to use it.

- _ **Do not worry about me Peter I am not like the symbiote known as Venom I am different I have no interest in taking over a host I just want to live feel and see what other living things see**_ -

_How do I know that this is true and not just a ruse?_

- _ **Because if I would then I would have already taken over by now and to be honest you wouldn't be able to do anything because we are now bonded and if I go you die**_ -

"You don't have to worry about that either because I want to be stronger and I can't do it without you, friend." "And no one will ever hurt us again."

 


	2. In Memory of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Spiderman’s Apparent demise a memorial is held in his honor.
> 
> Amalia deals with a little Young Adult drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note. I updated last chapter to include the cover title. I can’t believe that I forgot to include it the first time around I hope that you guys don’t mind that I’m changing up some things in traditional Spider Man characters either. It’s just with all these racial things happening I think that I’ll be able to do something to prove that we aren’t really that different. Besides I’m not the only one messing with ethnicities and backstories. Just take a look at Michelle from Homecoming, or the new Flash from Justice League. They don’t really look like their comic counterparts. This will also be the first time that I’ll also be writing an lgbt+ character. So I’m gonna apologize in advance for any mistakes that I might make in her personality or anything. I know that LGBT people are the same as everyone but last time I tried to write a character like that I got massive hate and backlash on the app. It got so bad I had to delete my account. Most of everything written is copy pasted except for two paragraphs in the notes. Sorry for the minor edits but I just started school today and there is a lot going on. Not to mention that being in a public setting with a lot of people mentally drains me and makes me tired/sleepy. So without further ado here is the new chapter for Spider-man Symbiotic.

~~Hello everyone. Sorry for the year-long hiatus. I was busy with other stories. And then there was my procrastination and laziness. Plus I am now a Junior in High School. I also had a fallout, entirely caused by me, with my best friend.~~

 

 

  **  
-=-=-=SS=-=-=-**

“Amalia, hey, I need to go somewhere after school. Can you tutor Alexis? I was supposed to do it but something came up.”

 

“Sure thing Ava. But can I ask what's wrong?” Amalia asked.

 

“Uh, nothing just personal family things. So thanks I owe you one,” Ava ran out of the room.

 

Amalia rolled her eyes at Ava’s promise, “Yeah, that’s what you always say,” she sighed.

 

    Amalia was new in school. Her father Captain Stacy was the NYPD’s new Captain. He’d been offered a promotion and transfer to be the leader of the task force that would be keeping mutants and superpowered people in check. She was proud of her father and didn’t want to cause any trouble in his work, which is why she didn’t complain.

 

    The first few weeks were lonely for her. Being a mix of White and Latin nationality didn’t help with others accepting her much in a New York school. Especially with everything the president had been doing. Her mother was a Californian born Latina, and her father was your “typical” blond-haired American, which had turned white with years of stress that came along with his work. She lived most of her life in San Francisco California. This was her first year out of her birth home.

 

She considered her twin-sister, Gwen, lucky. She didn’t have to move from her home to someplace new and try to start over again. True she wouldn't be able to see her father often, but at least she would be able to visit them for some time. Amalia, on the other hand, had to stay in New York for her University education. She planned on getting a Master’s in Law which would make it impossible for her to visit her mother.

 

    Ava was the first person to end her isolation. During their time as friends, Amalia learned about Ava’s broken heart. At first, she thought that a heartless bastard had broken up with her but she learned soon that it was actually his death that broke her. She’d been trying to trying to comfort her without getting too attached to her. She didn’t want to repeat the mistake she made in her previous school.

 

    She had a crush on her best friend for a long time. It sounded okay at first in her head. But when she said it out loud it sounded foreign and scary. She couldn’t have a crush on her friend. She was a girl and was supposed to like guys only. Not other girls. But she didn’t. She fell in love with her and there was nothing she could do about it. One day she did the unthinkable and kissed her. Right in front of everyone. It doesn’t need to be told that she was thought differently since. Even her best friend was disgusted.

 

-=-==-=-Triskelion-=-==-=-

 

“I’m here,” Ava announced out of breath as she came running into the lobby where her teammates, the new warriors, and the web warriors had gathered.

 

    “As you all know it has been about a year since Spider-man’s passing. He was a great hero to us and a great Team Leader. He picked each of us to join our respective teams and stood by his choice not regretting anything. That is why we are unveiling this statue tomorrow in Central Park,” Amadeus announced as he ordered his Iron exo suit to pull off the curtain from where it was resting on.

 

    A beautiful marble statue was revealed. The statue was one of where Spider-man’s position was crouched on the floor of the platform. It was entirely white with only shadows and ridges to express the details. Ava was dumbfounded. She couldn’t speak. It’s so beautiful. Peter would’ve loved it.

 

    “We all owe our lives to Peter Parker, or Spider-man as the whole world knows him. And tomorrow the world will also know what he has done for us, and the world,” Cho’s words made everyone cheer.

 

    They had all hoped that Pete would have somehow survived the explosion and would be alive and well. But no one had seen him for a year. No cameras have picked up his face. No one’s seen him. And no evidence has been scraped together from the docks to somehow signify his survival.

 

-=-==--SS--==-=-

 

    “Yes, boss. I get it…. Yeah, you hired the right person for this job. The diamond will be mine. Over and out,” a young white-haired woman hung up the phone.

 

    She was outfitted in a black leotard and a black domino mask. A black cat charm was strung up around her neck. Her green eyes flitted around the rooftop looking for an entrance to the museum. She spotted a ventilation shaft and a doorway to several flights of stairs.

 

    “Even though I’m a sucker for a good movie tradition… I’m afraid that I can’t do the vents. I have no idea where they lead and I might get stuck in one and suffocate to death. And I’m just not a big risk taker.”

 

    “Whoa there kitty kitty. Doing a heist in broad daylight in a black outfit? I don’t think that you're very smart,” White Tiger commented as she kicked her in the chest.

 

    The woman stumbled back for a bit before gaining her footing.

 

    “Well looks like we got ourselves a cat fight,” she smirked.

 

    Her claws unsheathed as she swiped at White Tiger. She dodged the attack but not before the claws ripped into her fabric.

 

    “Hey this was my favourite suit,” Tiger yelled in outrage.

 

    She gave her several swipes and a swift uppercut to the chin to incapacitate her. The woman laid on the floor her head on the floor and eyes closed.

 

    “Now just to call the Team to clean up the mess and…”

 

    “No one defeats the Black Cat,” she opened her eyes to reveal shining green slits.

 

    She jumped up and off the building into a car below.

 

    “Oh, no you don’t,” White Tiger followed after.

 

    She plunged below into vendor’s cart and got stuck in it. “Fuck, I can’t get out”- She looked up to see Black Cat getting away in the car- “Noo!”

 

    Ava struggled to get up but fell to the floor with the cart still stuck to her rear end now pushing her to the floor.

 

    “This is so humiliating.”


	3. I was Spiderman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter returns to New York

“Believe it or not, I was once Spider-Man. Hero of New York. I was destined to become some kind of hero or idol in the future. A beacon of hope. A legend that someone could look up to and think  _‘Oh, If he could keep the world safe and out harm in the past, then we could do anything. We can build the safest world in the universe.’_  But alas, my entire life was stripped away right in front of my own eyes,” Pete remembered how his aunt was crushed underneath Otto’s claw.

“But I will have my revenge on those who wronged me. SHIELD let Otto escape. It’s their fault for not having him contained. The blood of my Aunt isn’t in my hands, it’s on theirs. Every single person in SHIELD. That includes their recruits, the Avengers, and every single one of the people involved with them. And with the help of my symbiote, I will give them what they deserve.”

“I’m sorry but if you’re Spider-Man, why don’t you look like him? And what happened to you?” A young woman asked.

She was sitting on the same bench as Peter. Her hair was pulled back into a tight, short ponytail, reaching the top part of her back. She wore a sports bra and training shorts. Sweat glistened off her skin under her neck. She gazed intently at Peter as she waited for an answer.

“Are you hungry? Cause I am. And I can’t concentrate when I’m hungry,” Peter sidetracked.

“Oh, uhm. Let me see I think I have something in my bag…” she rummaged through her backpack which was beside her on the floor.

She paused once she felt a shadow start to creep over her. Turning around she saw the symbiote covering the man she was talking to a second ago. The figure smiled revealing all its fangs.

**“And that’s also how I access my ability to change my features. By feeding.”**

**=-=-=-Sym-=-=-=**

    “You know, food tastes a lot better than it used to. Like the meat used to be stringy and dry for me, but now it’s soo juicy. Everything about it is amazing,” a young woman commented.

    “So how did you get off the island?” an older man asked her hoping for the story to continue.

**=-=-=-SC-=-=-=**

     _ **“We need to get off this island, and soon.”**_

_**“Unless we know how to fly, it’ll be impossible.”** _

    Peter walked around in a circle. His new suit, a forest green with mahogany highlights, peeled back the mask as he crouched over the water.

    “Looks like I didn’t escape unscathed.” He traced a deep gash that crossed his nose running underneath his eye and ended at the base of his ear. “I got Ben beat with this,” he commented with a dry expression.

    The wreckage of the docks had washed up on shore with him. Plywood scattered the water and beach. There were some steel beams, that somehow floated here despite their weight, half buried in the sand. Peter inspected the materials surrounding him.

    “Tell me something symbiote. Are we able to incorporate or build with non-organic materials just like Flash?”

     _We should be able to._

    Peter shot a spurt of the symbiote over at two pieces of broken plywood. The green goo wrapped itself around them and once it left the plywood was fixed up, no cracks or splinters were visible.

     **“Cool,”**  he smiled as the symbiote covered up his face again.  **“Let’s see what we can do.”**

-=-=-=SC=-=-=-

    “So you left the island on a spider-mobile?” a man with a green beanie asked.

    “You’re not getting the point. I’m able to bond materials together myself. Able to reconstruct anything with organic matter as long as I’ve already broken them down inside me. I’m also able to turn myself into liquid goo, which should be impossible as I’m an organism that requires a brain, organs, muscle, and bones to live. I am able to do these amazing things, and all you care about is a spider-mobile?!?”

-=-==-B-==-=-

Peter walked along the edge of the highway in the middle of nowhere. The black-top path was empty. Behind him, in the distance, was an approaching truck. As it started coming closer, he heard the engine. Pete stuck his thumb out, in the direction the truck was going in, signalling for a ride. It took some time but the driver finally slowed to a stop as it reached him. The Passenger window rolled down revealing a truck driver with dishevelled hair and a neatly combed beard.

“What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere young man?” he asked heartily.

“Uh, I had a  _late_  night with a couple of friends and now I’m lost,” Peter had managed to turn the symbiote into a tattered suit, complete with a loosely hanging tie, beer stains, and a suit jacket. He didn’t have to bother with a morning beard as he had already spent quite a few days trying to get back onto the mainland.

He was able to conjure up a smell of booze though. The symbiote was quite handy with creating chemicals.

“Alright, come on up. Where you headed?” The driver waited for Peter to tie his seatbelt before he started driving again.

“Queens, New York.”

“That's more than a few miles away. How did you get from there to here?”

“Uh not sure? I think my night had something to do with a joyride? The only thing I know is that I woke up at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. I think my friends abandoned me.”

“That sucks. I remember when I had my own bachelor party. It got kinda crazy like yours. We had some strippers involved and…”

As the two continued their conversation to stave off the awkward silence, Peter and Sym had their own argument.

**We are hungry**

_We’ll eat once we get to the city. There are plenty of restaurants there._

**We do not need trivial human food. We need to keep our strength up and grow powerful. That isn’t possible without our appropriate diet.**

_And what would that be?_

_**Meat**_.

Peter’s face drained of blood in horror at once he pieced together what the symbiote was suggesting.

“Hey, kid. You alright?” the driver noticed Peter’s change.

“Uh yeah, yeah. I’m okay. It’s just the hangover that’s followed me.”

“Oh yeah. Those things are bitches…”

**“Hungry.”**  A growl distracted him from finishing his sentence.

“You say something?”

“No.”

“I thought I heard someth…”

_**“Hungry!!”** _

This time the trucker turned around to see a monstrous figure in Peter’s place. The green goo was already encroaching the entire left side of the cabin. It gave a sinister smile revealing sharp white teeth. The man gave a shrill cry of terror as the truck swerved.

The vehicle ran into a ditch. The man tried in vain to open the door, but it was blocked by the ground which wouldn’t let the door move at all. Soon the screams died down as the symbiote fed on him.

Peter finally regained control. He stared at the mess with a distant expression.

“I’m a cannibal,” he stated in disbelief.

He exited the cabin and stepped down onto the ground. Blood gushed out after him. The blood stained the truck’s iron body as it dribbled down to the floor. He inspected mindlessly the problem with the truck. The front tires were stuck in a ditch. The front of the truck was punched in.

**_“It was necessary. Humans are all evil anyway. At their core, everyone is a monster.”_**  Peter finally spoke as the symbiote enveloped him again.

He slowly climbed onto the truck and wrapped himself all over it. The truck slowly crawled out of its predicament and drove back onto the road. Peter retracted from the newly repaired truck. All that was left from the ordeal were the blood stains.

**_“We’re going to need a way to get past the_**  Checkpoint,” Peter said holding his victim’s ID.

**What if we told you that we can assimilate anyone we consume?**

“Wait. You mean that we can morph into them?”

**Yes. And the more we do this, the less messy it gets.**

\--==--==SSyymm==--==--

    I crawled up the side of a building aiming for the roof. It felt weird. The first time I had a symbiote, it tried to take over my body. But Sym wasn’t like venom, it wasn’t psychotic like carnage either. They were calmer and were actually strategic. They gave me all the previous abilities I had with venom. Organic webbing, super strength, and near invulnerability. But it also gave me a few extra abilities, and I’m still discovering new powers that come with this. I was able to liquidate, and shapeshift. We could take any form we wanted as long as we had ingested it.

    I didn’t have any problem with eating people. They were evil. Humans are naturally evil and rotten to the core, with the exception of children, and had done something bad at some point. I was getting justice for so many things that they’ve done wrong to others and the planet itself. I was doing my job.

    We pulled ourselves onto the roof. A woman in a black suit with white fur decorating the opening on her neck. Her green eyes drew us to her. Then again there are some people that can be exceptions to my rules.

   _ **“Hello, Cat.”**_

    “Peter, what’s the occasion?” she purred.

    ** _“You gotta stop using our name luv,”_**  we smirked, she hated when we used a ´British´ accent with her.

    ¨It isn't my fault that you haven't chosen a name yet for your, persona,” she rebuked.

     ** _“We've told you already to call us Sym.”_**

    “That isn’t a proper name. Peter is your human name, and Sym is your symbiote’s name. I’m so not going to be calling you by a name that isn’t really yours,” she pouted.

     ** _“Fine, We’ll give it more thought. But for now, stop calling us Peter. We still don’t even know why We even told you that name in the first place. That person is dead.”_**

    “Don’t be like that yet. We still have work to do. Work that you tasked us with yourself.”

-=-==-=Symbiotic=-==-=-

    “So what do you think about my story?” Peter asked as he lifted a different man he’d been talking to into the air.

    “I-I love your story an-and I think that you should exact revenge on everyy-one who wronged you,” he stuttered in a pleading manner.

    His eyes were wide in fear as he awaited his response. After what seemed like ages to him, Peter finally spoke.

_**“Wrong answer.”** _

**A/N**

**Hi everyone. Thanks for waiting patiently for this story to receive its update. If any of you have read the Miles Morales comic books then you’ll know where I got my inspiration for this chapter. And don’t worry, the Spi-ger shipping will still occur. It just won’t be as much as a focus as I intended it to be.**

**To be honest, I actually forgot I had a Wattpad account. Until I logged into my email and saw the notifications.**

**And if you guys have any ideas for villains, chapters, heroes, or anything at all, either PM me or comment them into the reviews. Thanks a bunch. Byeeee!**


	4. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans come together for Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the jump cut. It's just that my youthful self, thought it was necessary to insert one. And whether I like it or not, the jump cut weaves into the future of the story quite well.

“I’m sorry for failing you. I didn’t expect to be caught before I even broke in,” Black Cat waited for an answer to come out of her com link.

_ -Don’t worry about it. I’ll send others. This person you fought was part of the best agents trained by Spider-man. Now, I will send in professionals to deal with them. You will sit this one out on the sidelines. Understand?- _

_ “Yes, Sir.” _

 

**_-=-=-==1 Year Later==-=-=-_ **

 

“So we’re just supposed to wait here until everyone leaves?” I asked Catherine.

I was starting to get cramps in my legs from crouching for so long behind these storage boxes. We were hired by Cathy’s friend, who I don’t trust, to get the adamantium diamond hybrid out of the museum and into his hands. We’ve actually been working with him for what seemed like a long time, long enough to consider each other partners, -or six months- but I still don’t like him but I couldn’t let her do this alone. We were a team and we stuck together, no matter what. That’s what our mentor taught us. Besides ever since he stopped talking to us and started to let his henchgirl do all the business, Cathy has started become a bit more reckless to try and impress our employer, making me try and work overtime to cover her mistakes.

“Yes, now shut up and keep still. You’ll get us discovered,” she whispered sharply.

Times like this was when I knew not to go against her. When she gets agitated, anything and everything can tick her off. And we had no choice, if we failed in any way, one of us would get punished. And I wasn’t too keen on that.

We’d been here in the museum a few times before. It always seemed as though it provided everything we needed. Almost as if it was a front for our operations.

An explosion rocked the foundation. It was the sign we’ve been waiting for. Time for us to do our job. We popped out of our hiding place and burst into a sprint towards the security guards that were posted on the exit. We made quick work of them. I slashed at the door with my plasma gladius causing it to fall apart.

“You didn’t need to kill the guards. We weren’t hired to kill them. Just to steal the artifact,” Cathy berated me.

She already knew that I didn’t care about her scolding. I would always kill whoever I wanted. After all, we are the bad guys. Though Cathy’s morality was painfully annoying.

“Time for us to find  _ Deadpool, _ ” I groaned ignoring Cathy.

“Whoop whoop whoop!” a flash of red whooshed past.

 

**-=-=Hours later=-=-**

Explosions rocked the Museum every few minutes. Outside the building cops tried to keep civilians, who were engrossed in what was happening out of harm’s way. Debris launched everywhere with every shake keeping the Iron Spider and the duo, Cloak and Dagger, busy.

Inside, or what was left of the inside since the building’s roof and front walls were missing, the young generation of heroes were battling the thieves.

“Hey, Janice! Looks like Baby Daddy Taskmaster taught you well,” our favorite Merc with a mouth, Deadpool observed from his Assassin teammate.

“Aw, shucks. You’re making me blush Oswin,” Deadpool said as he sliced at another.

Okay this is getting creepy. Sorry but I have to go on with narrating the story. I’m not even supposed to be a character. You’ve ruined everything.

“What can I say except you're welcome!” he threw his sword at his friend Powerman.

“What the hell are you blabbering about, Wade? And why are you working for them?” Powerman asked as he blocked the strike with his forearm.

“Well the money is one reason. But I’m also sorta indebted to the guy behind all this. Oops, wasn’t supposed to say that oh well. Ignore that last comment please.” He slashed his sword at Luke again only for it to bounce off. “Jeez. I need to get a new type of unaliving weapon. There are tougher guys than you and this little thing can’t even make a scratch on you.”

Elsewhere, Black Cat and White Tiger were slashing at each other trying to land a blow to incapacitate the other. The only problem was that they were too good at dodging each other’s strikes. As Black Cat slashed with her claws, White Tiger evaded them and returned the favour with a kick. And as her opponent flew into the air, she took out several weapons to throw at Tiger. It all appeared to be a choreographed fight. Serene moves were made as each tried furiously to hit each other.

“Grah! Sym!” Black Cat called out as she jumped onto a broken column.

White Tiger looked at her in confusion with her mask outlining the frustration that was on her face.

Green sludge from across the field stopped smothering Nova and Ka-Zar and began its trek towards Black Cat. It dodged and weaved around other fights sometimes being hit by other bodies and weapons to just spring back into existence and continue slithering. White Tiger noticed what was going to happen and she lept trying to stop the slime from reaching its target. Her claws did nothing to symbiote as it just squeezed throw her fingers and continued up the column until it reached Black Cat and enveloped her in itself appearing to devour her whole.

The Green texture of it seemed to be overtaken by blackness as it melded with her. The dark Green of its normal colour was now the secondary colour. All the red that once formed the spider symbol on its chest now shaped itself into a cat’s face similar to what you would find on a rune. Purplish spikes also dominated the red decoration as spikes formed around her. Her face also became covered in a mask, no longer resembling the standard domino mask that the woman had used every time that White Tiger had encountered her.

That mask produced a crevice that slowly opened up into a chasm that revealed razor sharp teeth that dripped with greenish saliva. The spots on the floor that were touched by that liquid sizzled as the concrete evaporated. White Tiger was intimidated by the acid. Just one touch could destroy her body. Nevertheless, it was her job to stop these criminals. No matter what. Besides she stopped caring about what would happen to her the moment that Peter died. All those years had left her feeling empty with no one to turn to. It just reminded her how much she had relied on Peter to talk to. The amount of trust that she had put in him.

She coiled her legs and threw herself at the symbiote covered Black Cat. White Tiger sent both of themselves tumbling down the rubble. Luke Cage had seen this happen and tried to break out from his fight to go help his partner but was held back by Wade who took out some bolas to throw at his feet to trap him.

“Ahhh!” White Tiger screamed in agony as some of the acid spit landed on her shoulder. The chemical had burned through the thin layer of her costume and was cooking her skin somewhat. Sizzling was heard from the part that the acid was eating through. She looked at the Symbiote creature with hatred and pain in her eyes and lunged once more.

She almost struck Black Cat with her claws but her enemy had created an extended amount of sludge that she used to smother White Tiger in. She was trapped. No movement was possible underneath the symbiote. Finally giving up, White Tiger resorted to just screaming blindly and thrashing around and despite all the noise she was making. No one was able to get to her.

Nova tried to break through the swarm of goons only to be knocked out of the air by one of Spirit’s flechettes that he had thrown in the air. The one of the small metals had barely managed to knick his skin creating a laceration on his cheek. The others just bounced off harmlessly from his helmet and armour though they were heavy enough to knock him off course.

Squirrel Girl tried to get to her herself, but she was still occupied with the seemingly endless amount of goons that the criminals managed to sneak past all the guards and their friends who were busy fighting off collateral damage themselves.

“Let’s see if you have any mutations yourself,”Black said greedily as she formed her fingers into needles and inserted them into White Tiger’s body making her scream some more.

“Ava!” Powerman yelled throwing caution to the side as he grabbed Wade by the head and threw him to the side.

“Bon Voyachie!” the Mercenary yelled as he sailed into one of the buildings still managing to stand next to the museum.

White Tiger could feel herself grow drowsy as the symbiote invaded her body rummaging through her as though she was just a bag hiding goodies inside. As its tendrils finally reached her brain, she felt a connection to the sludge. Images flooded her mind, memories of the day that everything went bad. She could see the helicarrier in the sky. Mechanical hands falling to the houses below obliterating them. Then there was rage. Murderous, untempered rage that consumed all common sense. The feeling of becoming part of something big.

This was all from 4 years ago. The day that Spiderman died. When he was immortalized as New York’s greatest hero.

And then she was underwater. Struggling to breath. What was going on? A glimpse of something in the corner of her eye. Fabric. Red fabric, torn to shreds as it tried to escape.

Then there was a sudden burst of pain that shocked her entire body as her amulet was torn from her taking all the powers she once possessed.

And suddenly, the connection was gone. She was free. Her limbs could move again and she could breath without struggling. Powerman had knocked Black Cat off her.

“Are you okay?” he asked as he knelt to nuzzle her affectionately.

“I’m fine. But I felt something while I was in there. I could feel him. That’s the symbiote..” her eyes closed and her breathing steadied. She passed out. Now it was Luke’s turn to protect her. Keep the Villainess away from her reach.

“It’s you and me, Kitty,” he said with a serious face.

Black Cat snarled in response as she headed straight for him. Her muzzle opened wide to hack acidic spit at him but Powerman just smashed a fist into her and knocked her away several feet. There was some acid covering his fist gnawing away at his gloves, but it was doing nothing to his actual skin. He walked over calmly over to where Black Cat was dazed and jumped into the air to grab one of the bombs that was sailing over their head. It was one of the sonic bombs.

He then shoved the blasted thing into her and watched as it went off creating a sonic screech that tore the symbiote apart. Globs of the goo scattered trying to find a place to reconstitute when one of the pieces found its way to Luke’s foot. And in masse, all the globs attached themselves to him prevent him from moving as they cocooned.

“Dagger! Do it now!” Powerman yelled as loud as he could hoping that the woman would be able to hear him.

Just like he hoped, Dagger jumped away from damage control and made her way over to wear Luke Cage was. Though she couldn’t get as close she wanted due to all the thugs trying their best to stop her. So she just settled for the distance she was at instead.

“It’s time to see the LIGHT!!” a bright white glow emanated from her as she amassed energy and directed it towards Powerman.

“Cathy!” Black Cat cried weakly.

Her partner reacted fast and produced a contraption consisting of several parts they’ve been stealing for the past year and a half which included the diamond that they managed to snag a short while after White Tiger prevented Black Cat from stealing it.

All the purity of the light was pulled stopping it from reaching Powerman and was sucked into the box. The light inside grew into a dark cyan colour before Cathy threw it onto the floor where it began to shake violently.

The symbiote unravelled itself from Powerman and raced towards the energy where it covered the machine greedily.

Everyone had stopped their fighting and had their attention focused on the goop trying to contain the energy inside of itself. A small explosion blinded everyone momentarily.

When everyone gained their sight back, there was a figure standing where the symbiote was once slithering. A green suit covered him. There was a red spider symbol on his chest that had it’s legs stretched all around his torso and met itself on his back. Jagged pieces of what looked like glass were in place of his eyes and deadly red spears decorated his suit.

**“Thank you all for helping me gain control of my body again.”** he swayed his head from side to side in a menacing way similar to a snake’s movement.  **“The name is Reaver by the way. And we’ll be seeing each other again soon.”**

The way he talked was chilling. Monstrous even. But it didn’t matter as he and all of his accomplices disappeared in suddenly flashes of energy. They’d teleported which would prevent anyone from following them.

**-=-=Epilogue=-=-**

“You have to get out of here. I’m sorry Mr Cage,” Amalia ordered the muscular man that towered over her. She’d lost her shyness long ago thanks to the many heroes she worked for during her time in the Helicarrier.

As a surgeon and Physician she had the responsibility of saving the people who saved the people. Pretty ironic. Going from a nobody who was the daughter of the Captain of NYPD and sister to one of the assistants to the CEO of the new Alchemex Industries, but she was now the one taking care of the most important people in the world.

It was something that she had never expected. Nevertheless it was an exciting and important job that she was glad she had.

“The poison’s gotten too far in her bloodstream. We’re going to need several intravenous transfusions,” I stated and ordered my colleagues to get me the tools necessary to continue with our jobs afterward.


	5. Disease

**“Y’know. With so many time skips we’ve been through so far in just a  few chapters, I’m worried that you guys will die of old Age. I can’t die myself, immortal curse from Thanos an all. But you guys! Let’s just say that it would be very boring freelancing by myself again, especially after finding out that Baby Daddy Taskmaster took kids under his wing!”** Deadpool was spinning around the lab in a swivelling chair bored out of his mind just talking nonsense to his friends.  **“Hey, Spidey! Did you know that you were originally supposed to be implanting Symbi babies into people by biting them? It would’ve been gnarly and made you the villain of the story,”** he laughed crazily.  **“Whoa, my speech is bolded now. At least my speech is special like in the comic books. Yellow text doesn’t really translate well over to Fanfiction websites.”**

“Wade. You’re talking crazily like you always do,” Peter warned.

The former hero wasn’t a kid anymore. He was older, already in his early 20s. And his appearance displayed it. The young man was now sporting a mild scruff on his chin that he kept in a neat shave. His hair was no longer as long as he used to keep it either. It was kept in a short messy style instead. His appearance alone would be enough to charm any girl into whatever he wanted. But, his scar still kept him at an intimidating space.

It made him into a true predator now. Intimidating everyone in the room except for Deadpool. Even Black Cat was skittish around him and she was his current long-term fling.

**“I know that breaking the 4th wall is my shindig and all, but you were loads more fun when you also broke it. Made for some kewl fights. Don’t know why it was retconned. Too many fragile snowflakes in my opinion. Hey! I just noticed that the lab looks like Star Labs. Hashtag Savi did nothing wrong! And Iris should’ve died! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!”** The mercenary rolled off to a corner continuing to mumble nonsense while the others ignored him.

“Now that you’re back, will we leave all this nonsense behind?” Felicia whispered into his ear as she took off the domino mask.

Her experience with the symbiote had left her shaken up; however, she still felt the need to join with it once more and feel its power. But it also frightened her. Her mind had taken a back seat and whatever was there wasn’t her. At least not all of it.

The two assassins in the back heard her request though and became worried. If Peter retired, that would mean that their payment would be cut short. Not only that, but Tyler had to admit that it’s been fun doing these jobs. And Catherine would miss being near the criminal.

“We’ve told you already. No! Fury and the others still need to pay for what they let Octavius do to Aunt May! And the person who corrupted us is still out there  **_somewhere_ ** ,” Peter growled as his right hand turned into a spear that he used to jam into the metal table.

“So if you want to leave, then leave. We don’t need you anymore.”

Those words shocked Felicia. Her face contorted with emotional pain. She couldn’t believe what came out of his mouth. Tears burned her eyes and her white hair shook as she looked around in confusion.

“What? WHAT!? I’ve stood by you, Peter! For years already! I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me, for love! Are you telling me that you’ve used me all this time! Used me as if I were nothing but a tool!” she yelled at him in anger as she punched his chest.

“No. Do not talk to us about being used,” he narrowed his eyes at her and used the symbiote to cover her fist, trapping her. “We were used the whole time we were part of SHIELD! No one cared about us or what happened to our family. Do you know what Fury did the first time we met him? He used the memory of our uncle against us. Just to recruit us into his little team of kids. And when we declined, he decided to shoehorn in those ridiculous kids into our school and replace the principle with a SHIELD agent. Then we really couldn’t decline his offer anymore. So don’t you dare tell us that you were used, Felicia,” he glared at the woman and released her. “And if you fell for me, then that’s your problem. Not mine.”

Instead of trying to pursue the issue further, she left the room.

The whole time, Deadpool and the other two were watching the whole argument unfold.

**“You're dying aren't you?”** for the First time Deadpool sounded serious.

“What?” Peter stared at him blankly.

**“You never behave like that. It’s sooo out of character for you. You’re desperate right now. You want revenge as soon as you can get it. I know what it’s like. I had cancer. It’s what turned me into this.”** Deadpool raised his mask to reveal his deformities.  **“You can’t hide it from me. What’s wrong?”**

Peter didn’t know what to do. He just kept working on the device he had. Twisting the screws on it and adding strands of code on the computer while everyone watched him. After a while, he cleared his throat, then started talking without taking his attention of the paragraphs of code.

“We do not love Felicia. The only woman we ever loved betrayed us and because of it, we refuse to allow anyone else to become our weakness,” he replied trying to prance around the question he was asked.

**“Well, we, didn’t ask that. Are you dying? Yes. Or no?”** the merc repeated his question.

The noise of the air conditioner filled the void as Peter kept stalling.

“Yes, we’re dying. The corruption affected us molecularly. Stabilization will only last for a while. Before we turn back into a pile of sludge, we want to kill whoever did this to us. Or maybe, along the way, find a cure to our situation.”

 

**AN:**

 

**What the hell? The story finished already!?!**

 

**_Yes. I really didn’t know how to bridge the gap between the last chapter and the next. So I just made this one. Sorry Deadpool._ **

 

**But it was too small. We don’t even know how Tyler and Christine reacted to the REVEAL! How can you do this to us?! *Cries***

 

**_Thanks everyone for reading. Next chapter should be up before The Wattys comes around. See ya!_ **

 

**Wait a minute, Darkstride or whichever shit of a pseud you’re using here, this ain’t Wattpad and the wattys passed already. You didn’t win. So what gives? Aren’t ya gonna remove this?**

 

**_Not really. I’m not gonna mess with my stories anymore since these author notes directly tie in with you now Wade. So shut up and roll with it._ **


	6. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team captures Reaver.

“Come on guys! We need this guy. Without him, Ava will die,” Powerman growled as he leapt from each rooftop chasing after the speedy Symbiote.

Behind him, Iron Fist, Nova, and Dagger were following.

With Ava in stasis to keep the leftover poison that Black Cat had injected her with from killing her, The team had been desperately looking for the creature that was responsible for it. They were only able to find Reaver by chance, finding him exiting a bank without triggering any alarms. If they lost him now, they would never be able to track him again.

“What the hell are you?! And how the hell are you faster than me!” Nova struggled to trail behind Reaver in the air.

The symbiote didn’t reply at all. It just kept liquifying through cracks of the buildings and climbing rooftops before dropping down to others. Its green skin was dark enough to blend into the shadows which were giving the team trouble keeping track of him visually.

“Will you stop already?!” Nova shot off a few blasts which missed.

“Instead of using the creature as target practice, might you try to use one of those new sweeping abilities you learned from Dagger, my friend?” Iron Fist offered to his friend.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that,” the others slowed their pace as they waited for Nova to reach Reaver. “Yo, Sewer mess!”

Reaver turned to see that Nova suddenly appeared at the side of one of the cracks from which he materialized from. His eyes widened as the man’s smirk twisted into a frown before being blinded by a shock of energy that stunned him.

Before he could move, Nova punched him down to the ground where Powerman grabbed hold of him and activated some high tech bracelets.

Reaver squirmed and tried to liquify before being shocked to keep him solid and stable. His screech was painful to the others, but Powerman shrugged it off as a minor inconvenience and kept his grip on him. After a while, the symbiote fell limp as it stopped struggling making it easier for Powerman to hold him.

“We have some questions for you, uh...What did you say your name was? Rivera? River? I know it had something to do with an R,” Nova joked.

“This is no time for Jokes, Ava is dying.” — Reaver froze at the mention of Ava’s name, but no one seemed to notice. — “This is our only ticket to save her.” Powerman scolded his teammate.

Nova just frowned and narrowed his eyes at the self-proclaimed leader. He wasn’t the only one in distress about their friend’s condition. Sure, Ava wasn’t Nova’s girlfriend, but nonetheless, it didn’t lessen the impact of seeing her in such a bad place for any of them.

“This is all your fault,” he pointed at the captive symbiote.

Reaver snarled and tried to split open a mouth on his face before being shocked to prevent any further shapeshifting.

“What, no talking? We clearly heard you talking during your first, extravagant, appearance dude,” Nova goaded him cheekily much to Powerman’s dislike.

“Shut up, Nova!”

“Please stop hurting him. I can feel his pain,” Dagger interrupted before the searching bright lights of the helicarrier finally spotted them.

“His? This is not a person. It is a monster,” Powerman grunted.

The team had been able to securely imprison the symbiote. The scientists on board had begun their research as they analyzed him trying to find out how to reverse the effects of the poison, while also trying to find his secrets and who was underneath the suit.

-Test number 32 Commencing Now- a voice came from the intercom as Reaver was shocked once again.

Dagger was long since absent from her position in the team as she wasn’t able to handle the violence inflicted upon the creature. She could feel a familiarity with it, but she couldn’t explain what.

Powerman, however, was stoic. Just standing there watching the whole process from outside of the tubed chamber.

Nova and the others had taken after Dagger and were elsewhere in the room trying their best to ignore the screams caused by the electrical shocks. Each one was painful to hear, both to the ears and to their heart. It was inhumane. The screams were those of a tortured animal covering the sound of an actual human's. Though at the time, they didn’t know.

“Go fish,” Nova splayed out the cards that would give him a win then proceeded to bunch up the winnings in front of himself.

“Not so fast my friend.”

“No fair,” he complained as he saw the cards Iron Fist held.

“The game is meant to be as flexible as the soul,” Iron Fist calmly said as he took away all the winnings that were once Nova’s, “But right now, I am honoured to have beaten you, my friend.”

-Testing. Event 3- The screams of the symbiote rang out once again.

“I do not like this,” Danny frowned.

“It’s the only way to save Ava,” Nova narrowed his eyes.

Both turned to where White Tiger’s Stasis pod was supposed to be. In order to create a safe environment to contain the symbiote, SHIELD had to move Ava over to a different part of the helicarrier.

“How long is this going to take, Ms Stacy?” Powerman spoke up.

-We’re going through this as fast as we can, Luke. We just don’t know how the subject will react to the experiments. And I can’t rush Doctor Connors. I am not that kind of doctor. I am here to make sure that the subject stays alive. We may need him later on if the first cure doesn’t work.-

-Right now we only know that his blood matches several DNA of Carrier personnel. It also matches the DNA patterns of Spiderman. But that should be obvious. The suit was created from his blood.-

Powerman grunted in reply before striding out.

Danny and Nova just looked at him as he disappeared.

-Testing number 33-

This shock was the same at first. The symbiote cried out in pain. But this time it doubled over as the sound slowly became human. Strands of the symbiote tore themselves off somewhat revealing what was underneath.

_ “Gaaah! Ahh! STOP!!”  _ the distorted voice pleaded for mercy.

Danny and Nova were on edge. Danny pulled on his mask in case, getting ready for anything.

The scientists observing paid no heed though.

-Testing Event 2-

Reaver was now banging his body against the glass trying desperately to escape. The symbiote was now being forcibly removed and dripped some of itself through the vent cracks that made up the floor of the tube.

In the observation deck, a red light blinked warning that the vitals were destabilizing. But everyone’s attention was focused on what was happening below.

**_“We will not perish in the hands of you.”_ **

Reaver broke through the glass and rushed at Iron Fist before anyone could react. In seconds, he was now in full possession of the hero.

“Danny, I don’t want to hurt you. Fight it. Fight the symbiote off,” Nova floated off the ground.

The new symbiote ignored Nova as he walked straight to the exit doors.

\- Bar the doors.-

One of the commands echoed into the intercom.

“Hey, Ugly!” Nova blasted Assimilate.

It turned and growled.

“Get your hands off my friend!” Nova fired off another blast.

A mouth split open showcasing rows of teeth and saliva. The blast was gobbled up by Assimilate forcing Nova to try and blast him on other sides. Each of them was absorbed and then redirected back to him in a violent explosion destroying the room.

Assimilate turned his attention to the scientists who were experimenting on him.

**_“You split us into pieces.”_ ** Assimilate jumped through the window startling everyone inside.

Assimilate began using the energy he absorbed from Nova to reduce his victims to ashes.

**_“While possessing other people, we don’t have our original powers. But we’re still going to make sure that this death will be a painful one. We promise you that.”_ **

Assimilate tightened his grip around Dr Connors as he bunched up the remaining energy he still had into a small marble and placed it on the scientist’s forehead.

Dr Connors began to squirm as he opened his mouth to scream. But nothing came out.

Assimilate dropped the scientist to the ground leaving him to slowly and painfully die.

Amalia just watched in horror from her place on the floor. Blood seeped from where she was impaled. She was dying in front of the most dangerous creature in at least the country. She didn’t know about any other creatures or villains that posed a greater threat than him, but it might be a biased thought as to what she was experiencing right now.

“No. Please don’t,” she whimpered.

**_“You didn’t stop when we begged you.”_ **

Assimilate was walking slowly to her but stopped in his tracks when a banging noise came from the door. He cocked his head questioning what was making that noise.

The door was knocked off the hinges and fell forward revealing Powerman standing there. Amalia sighed in relief.

“Get away from her, Danny.”

Assimilate screeched. It could feel Iron Fist start to wake up and fight back inside of him.

**_“Let’s see if you really are unbreakable,”_ ** Assimilate hissed.

It launched itself at him lashing out with its claws and fangs. Powerman grabbed him and kept him away from his face. He used his strength to throw him into the floor which broke and opened up to a room underneath them.

Their fight was tearing through the Helicarrier as if it were a piece of paper. Personnel scurried out of the way as they barreled through everything.

Each punch that Powerman threw was absorbed by Assimilate and thrown back at him. The glasses that covered his eyes were starting to crack, but his clothes were undamaged. His body was too, but it was tiring him out.

Powerman grabbed Assimilate and threw him into a wall again. This one led to Ava’s room where she laid catatonic.

“Do you see what you have done? This is what you did to Ava,” Powerman locked Assimilate into a choke hold and forced his face to look at the woman that was lying inside of a tube which monitored her life signs.

**_“Ava?”_ ** The symbiote laxed as it saw the body of his former affection.

“You were sculpted out of Peter’s DNA. Yet, you are nothing but a shadow of New York’s hero. Peter would never do this. You are a disgrace to his name,” Anger blinded Powerman as he tightened the grip around the symbiote.

Without knowing, Powerman twisted his hands quickly and snapped the neck of his friend. Reaver laughed. He got one of his victims to kill off an enemy.

“No!” Powerman came to and realized his deed.

**_“What did you think was going to happen?”_ ** Reaver pulled himself back together into his human form.  **_“We are a symbiote. We do not have a body. You can’t kill us. But you can kill those who we possess,”_ ** Reaver sneered.  **_“Thank you for bringing us here though. Couldn’t have done it without you.”_ **

They symbiote splashed onto the pod and wiggled into it. Powerman pounded on the glass struggling to grasp at the symbiote and prevent it from entering. But he was too late.

The glass exploded outward as White Tiger jumped out covered in the symbiote. The suit still resembled her White Tiger costume but with an added detail of orange Tiger stripes.

**_“It seems as though you took advantage of Ava’s grief after the demise of our former host,”_ ** she cackled.  **_“You do know that she doesn’t really love you right? She’s just hurt and wanted to replace her anguish of Peter with…”_ **

“Enough!” Powerman grabbed her and gave off a shock. “Get out of her!”

Reaver was expelled from his current host and slithered around radically before disappearing through a hole in the ceiling of the hallway.

Powerman was left to his devices with his girlfriend’s body in his arms and the corpse of his best friend beside him.

Amalia was trying to get out of the wreckage of the room to rid her sight of the bodies of her former colleagues —Dr Connors was disfigured and shrivelled from his exposure to the energy.

But Reaver stood blocking her path. Fear renewed her vigour as she picked herself up and started running to the where they had kept the symbiote prisoner.

However, before she could jump, Reaver tossed himself at her and enveloped her. They landed harmlessly. They stood up and gave off a wail until the soundwaves punctured through 5 walls giving them an exit.

 

**AN: As I may have unwittingly mentioned in my Author’s Note from the last chapter, this story is also on Wattpad. In fact, the Wattpad version updates quite more frequently than here. Every time I finish and flesh out a chapter, it goes straight up over there. While here I update weekly, or try to update weekly. So if you want to read the chapters as they come out, head over to Wattpad. Ultimate Spiderman Symbiotic is #6 on the “Symbiote” tag over there.**


End file.
